Five Nights at Baloo's VR: Help Wanted
Davidchannel's videogame spoofs of Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Cast: * Freddy Fazbear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Bonnie the bunny - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Chica the chicken - Daisy Duck (Disney) * Foxy the Pirate - Balto * Toy Freddy - Yogi Bear * Toy Bonnie - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Toy Chica - Goldie (Rock a Doodle) * Mangle - Jenna (Balto) * Balloon Boy - Banjo the Woodpile Cat * The Puppet/Marionette - Megatron (Transformers) * Springtrap - General Woundworth (Watership Down) * Phantom Freddy - Bear (The Fox and The Hound) * Phantom Chica - Fagin (War of the Birds) * Phantom Foxy - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) * Phantom Balloon Boy - Lucifer (Cinderella) * Phantom Puppet - Pennywise (IT 2017) * Phantom Mangle - Reirei (The Lion Guard) * Nightmare Fredbear - Plated Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Plushtrap - Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!) * Nightmarionee - Indoraptor (Jurassic World: The Fallen Kingdom) * Circus Baby - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) * Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon - Kenai Bear (Brother Bear) and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Funtime Foxy - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Ennard - Tublat (Disney's The Legend of Tarzan) * PlushBaby - Jessie (Toy Story) * Lolbit - Dug (Pixar's Up) * Glitchtrap - Jack Rabbit (T.U.F.F. Puppy) (DLC) Curse of *Withered Freddy- Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Withered Bonnie - Vervain (Watership Down) *Withered Chica - Bianca Beakley (Darkwing Duck) *Withered Foxy - Steele (Balto) *Nightmare Freddy - Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park 3) *Nightmare Bonnie - Bull Tyranossaurus (Jurassic Park: The Lost World) *Nightmare Chica - Tyrannosaurus Doe (Jurassic Park: The Lost World) * Nightmare Foxy - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Dreadbear - *Jack-O-Bonnie - *Jack-O-Chica - *Grim Foxy - Gallery: Original Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo (Animated) as Freddy Fazbear Pigletsbigmovie 166.jpg|Rabbit (Animated) as Bonnie Daisy Duck in Mickey and the Roadster Racers.jpg|Daisy Duck as Chica Balto 2.jpg|Balto as Foxy Yogi Bear in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Yogi Bear as Toy Freddy Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Toy Bonnie Goldie.jpg|Goldie as Toy Chica Jenna in Balto.jpg|Jenna as Mangle Banjo.jpeg|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Balloon Boy Megatron.jpg|Megatron as The Puppet General Woundwort.png|General Woundworth as Springtrap Pic detail523c4970725eb.png|The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) as Phantom Freddy Fagin-1.jpg|Fagin (War of The Birds) as Phantom Chica Goigoi-img.png|Goigoi as Phantom Foxy Lucifer in Cinderella 3 A Twist in Time.jpg|Lucifer as Phantom Balloon Boy Pennywise (2017).jpg|Pennywise (2017) as Phantom Puppet Reirei.png|Reirei as Phantom Mangle Plates_after_spitting.png|Plated Sharptooth as Nightmare Fredbear Yuck look at yin.png|Yuck as Plushtrap Indoraptor-in-Jurassic-World-Fallen-Kingdom.jpg|Indoraptor as Nightmarionee Star butterfly wand.png|Circus Baby as Circus Baby Kenai the Bear.png|Kenai Bear Yang yin yang yo.png|and Yang as Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Pongo as Funtime Foxy Tublat.jpg|Tublat as Ennard E7eb0b30857a3454c9ca867f31bdd5ee--jessie-toy-story-disney-toys.jpg|Jessie as PlushBaby Up-disneyscreencaps.com-4864.jpg|Dug as Lolbit TWS14.png|Jack Rabbit as Glitchtrap (DLC) Curse of Tai-lung-kung-fu-panda-87.jpg|Tai Lung as Withered Freddy Imagevervain.jpg|Vervain as Withered Bonnie Scary Bianca.jpg|Bianca Beakley as Withered Chica Steele-balto-73.6.jpg|Steele as Withered Foxy JWE Spinosaurus.png|Spinosaurus as Nightmare Freddy See Also: * Five Nights at Baloo's * Five Nights at Baloo's 2 * Five Nights at Baloo's 3 * Five Nights at Baloo's 4 * Five Nights at Baloo's: Sister Location * Baloo Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Ultimate Custom Night (Davidchannel's Version) Category:Davidchannel Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Baloo's Series